ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Cross
, | hometown = , | music = Holy Diver by Killswitch Engage | affiliation = N/A | current_efeds = Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation | brand = Mayhem | previous_efeds = EHDW (Extreme High-Definition Wrestling) AWO (Anarchy Wrestling Organization) Wrestling Syndication UEW (Unstoppable Extreme Wrestling) EWF (Extreme Wrestling Federation) | role = N/A | gimmick = Deranged Zealot | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical / Submission | finisher = River Styx Express (Dragon Suplex) Devil's Mercy (Crossface) The Dive (Spinning Death Valley Driver) | debut = July 5, 2011 | accomplishments = AWO World Heavyweight Championship x3 EWF Tag Team Championship x2 UEW Global Championship EHDW Hardcore Championship Wrestling Syndication International Championship }} Austin Cross is an American professional wrestler currently working in the e-fed Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation, where he is a competitor on Mayhem. History Austin Cross made his e-fed debut in the now-defunct UEW (Unstoppable Extreme Wrestling), where he became the first and only Global Champion. UEW closed just before their first PPV, Entrapment, where Austin would defend his title against his now tag team partner, Phillip Phillips. His next e-fed was Extreme Wrestling Federation, where he went on to win the Tag Team Championship with Phillip. However, at War Zone, they lost their titles to Mark Henry and Michael Cole. Later, EWF merged with another e-fed, HDW, to create EHDW. Austin joined, but after becoming the GM of Demolition, resigned from wrestling. However, he later came back to wrestling, reuinting Decapitation Station. On episode 6 of Demolition, Austin Cross had a match against the International Champion, Cody Rhodes, with Phillips being the special guest referee. Later in the match, Austin turned on Decapitation Station by attacking Phillip with the help of Cody. He also interfered in Phillip's International Championship match at Hardcore Halloween, costing him the victory and thus leaving Decapitation Station. However, on November 12, 2011, Austin decided to vacate his Hardcore Championship after turning his back on his previous tag team partner, Phillip Phillips. Shortly after, he left the company, not returning until December 26, over a month later. When Austin Cross finally returned to wrestling after a month-long hiatus, he and Phillips quickly reunited Decapitation Station, though decided to leave it with its original members (just the two of them). On the night of his AWO debut, Austin Cross attacked former EWF and EHDW Alumni Cole Scorpio, who was also debuting. However, Cole Scorpio ended up being the "bad guy" in this situation, recruiting first a bodyguard in Ultra Destroyer then a tag team partner in The Lockdown. Together, they formed the rudimentary framework of the tag team known as H.E.E.L. Soon after, Cole Scorpio challenged Austin to find a tag team partner in order to hold the first ever tag team championship match in AWO. However, right before the PPV, Cole recruited Dark Angel and his valet Lust and kicked The Lockdown out of the group violently. This caught Austin by surprise, as he was not prepared to face Dark Angel. This allowed Cole and Dark Angel to pick up the win and the titles. Immediately following the victory, all members of H.E.E.L. along with Austin and Randy were attacked by mystery men. Their purpose is as of yet unclear. After Phenomenon, Cross started showing more Heel-ish tendencies, like not slapping fans hands, and even attacking one, but remained Face. He developed a new gimmick, where he often verbally attacked people out of character, including Cole Scorpio and the owner Tre, who he believed was biased. He often sited he was conspired against. He was soon fired, after attacking Cole Scorpio backstage. After two months, he returned, for the sole purpose to bring back the fans, as Cole Scorpio and many others had left the company. Cross briefly bounced around on independent promotions before finding a home at the re-opening UEW, and at the first annual Clashing faced Randy Reaume in a match to determine the GM of Clashing. Austin Cross won this match, but once again left UEW as it was swallowed up by the returning AWO. Anarchy Wrestling Organization went through a brief period of mayhem, finding difficulty sticking with a name. Over a matter of months it was known as Warfare Extreme Wrestling, Wrestling Syndication, and of course Anarchy Wrestling Organization. During this period, Austin Cross found much success, founding the branch of Decapitation Station known as New World Disorder. His final feud in AWO was with Alex Jester, which ultimately led him to winning the AWO World Heavyweight Championship at Phenomenon II. As AWO closed it's doors once more, Cross took a brief sabbatical from professionally wrestling, dropping off of the radar. Two years later he returned, signing with EHWF. On the April 11th edition of Mayhem, he successfully debuted in a tag-match, teaming with Eric 'The Rage' Smith against the team of Aubree Celeste & Mazzio. In wrestling Finishers: *River Styx Express (Dragon Suplex) *Devil's Mercy (Crossface) *The Dive(Spinning Death Valley Driver) High-flying moves: *Moonsault *450 Splash *Springboard moonsault *Suicide dive *Diving double knee drop *Standing Moonsault *Missile dropkick *Hurricanrana *''Cannonball'' (flip senton to an opponent seated in the corner) Grapples: *Sunset flip powerbomb (sometimes springboard or off the top rope) *Tornado DDT *Suplex Stunner *Crucifix powerbomb *Snap DDT *Snap suplex *Neckbreaker *''Stun Gun'' (flat palm to the face followed by a facecrusher) *''Psycho Driver'' (top rope piledriver) *Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker Submissions: *Wrist lock *Armbar Strikes: *Superkick *Boxing combination *Kick combination *Shining wizard *''Pele Kick'' (backflip kick) *Roundhouse kick *Wheel kick *Low blow *Headbutt *''Chipper'' (stomp to the mouth; innovated) *Buzzsaw kick Other: *Poison mist *Eye gouge *Schoolboy rollup to an oncoming opponent *One man con-chair-to Entrance music *''I Will Not Bow'' by Breaking Benjamin (UEW) 2011 *''Headstrong'' by Trapt (UEW, EWF, EHDW) 2011 *''Break Stuff'' by Limp Bizkit (EHDW) 2011 *''Bad Company'' by Five Finger Death Punch (AWO, WEW, WS) 2012 *''Holy Diver'' by Killswitch Engage (AWO, WS, EHW, EHWF) 2012-Current ' Nicknames '"The Holy Diver" "The Forgotten Saint" "The Future" "The Present" "Fuckin'" "Mr. UEW" Championships and Accomplishments Extreme Wrestling Federation *EWF Tag Team Championships (with Phillip Phillips) UEW (Unstoppable Extreme Wrestling) *UEW Global Championship Extreme High Definition Wrestling *EHDW Hardcore Championship Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011